(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a recording medium.
(ii) Related Art
An image forming apparatus that forms a production printer that successively executes received jobs in response to a request from a user executes a large number of jobs, especially jobs that require a relatively long processing time. Thus, it is desirable that the image forming apparatus should have a function of providing a reservation status etc. of the jobs for the production printer.